I Will Never Forget
by Meylhana
Summary: Peter et Caspian partagent certains sentiments et confessions avant que Peter ne quitte Narnia pour de bon. OS. Traduction.


**Titre :** I Will Never Forget

**Auteur :** walkintomordor, anciennement Golden Music, pour ceux qui connaissaient.

**Traductrice :** Meylhana

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale, sont à C. S. Lewis. L'histoire contée ici, quant à elle, est à _walkintomordor_. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ^^.

**Résumé :** Peter et Caspian partagent certains sentiments et confessions avant que Peter ne quitte Narnia pour de bon.

**Bêta :** Little'sis Cream, mici ! =3

**Blabla : **Hey, people ! Comment va ?

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur Narnia de _walkintomordor_ (avec l'accord de l'auteur que je remercie). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I Will Never Forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"On n'a plus besoin de nous ici." Alors que Peter disait ces mots, il décrocha l'épée et le fourreau de sa ceinture et les tendit à Caspian.

"J'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ton retour," déclara Caspian, plongeant dans les yeux sérieux de Peter tandis qu'il prenait l'épée de sa main.

Peter vit la question désespérée sur le beau visage de Caspian : _Tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ? _Cela lui brisait le coeur de savoir qu'il devait le décevoir, mais Susan lâcha la bombe avant qu'il ne le puisse. Elle avait vu l'air sur le visage de Peter ; peut-être savait-elle combien cette adieu le blesserait.

"Je crains que ce ne soit fini," fit-elle en s'excusant. "Nous ne reviendrons pas."

Elle regarda Lucy et Edmund. Ils avaient tous deux l'air scandalisés.

"Du moins, Peter et moi non."

Les deux plus jeunes regardèrent Aslan, leur visage pleins de questions.

"Ils ont appris ce qu'ils devaient apprendre de ce monde," leur dit Aslan. "Maintenant, il est temps qu'ils apprennent du leur."

Peter soutint le regard de Caspian, remarquant que la fougue, la volonté passionnée, qui habitaient toujours ses yeux étaient parties ; maintenant Caspian l'observait avec une expression mélangée de peine et de désarroi. Cela effrayait presque Peter de le voir si perdu.

"Je suis désolé que nous ne puissions passer plus de temps ensemble," dit Caspian. "Tu as été un très bon ami pour moi, Peter."

Peter sourit tristement. "Je suis désolé aussi," répondit-il. "Mais merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait."

Un éclat de ferveur de retour dans les yeux, Caspian hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais," promit-il.

Ils s'avancèrent et s'étreignirent, redoutant le moment où Peter passerait la porte de ce monde parce que cela signifierait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir. Quand ils se reculèrent, les deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, leurs visages exprimant tous deux des choses qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de formuler correctement : la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient ressenti depuis que Caspian avait attaqué Peter dans la forêt (car s'il ne l'avait fait, ils auraient eu une chance beaucoup plus faible de battre Miraz), et pour l'amitié qu'ils avaient développé pendant la visite de Peter à Narnia.

"Je t'aime, tu sais," chuchota Caspian, avec une voix si basse que seul Peter put entendre. "Je t'aime depuis le combat singulier… Il y avait juste un sentiment que je savais n'avoir jamais expérimenté."

La tristesse était palpable dans tout son être : ses yeux, sa voix, la façon dont il se tenait, et le petit sourire que Peter remarqua avoir toujours été présent sur son visage lorsque leurs regards se rencontraient.

Peter cligna des yeux, refoulant les larmes qui maintenant menaçaient de couler. Il savait qu'il devait être fort, mais c'était tellement difficile.

"Je t'aime aussi, Caspian," confessa-t-il pour la première fois, à Caspian et à lui-même.

Il aimait réellement Caspian, et il le savait depuis un long moment… peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas voulu l'admettre.

Ils se regardèrent encore, pendant quelques instants magiques, puis Peter se retourna et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où ses frères et soeurs attendaient. Ils regardèrent la foule des Telmarins avant de traverser le trou dans le tronc de l'arbre, et de se retrouver dans la gare, en Angleterre, une fois encore.

Peter savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais le Roi qui avait changé, ainsi que sauvé, sa vie. Tandis que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il pensa au visage qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Le roi Caspian, à Narnia, songeait exactement à la même chose.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, par un certain lien, ils savaient tous deux. Et par ce même lien, ils se répétaient encore et encore : _Je n'oublierai jamais_.

**.**

* * *

*se mouche violemment dans son mouchoir en dentelles*

Oh quelle tristesse ! Quelle tragédie ! Comme c'est mignon ! J'en suis toute tourneboulée…=3

Bon, c'est pas dans mes habitudes, d'une de lire des fics aussi guimauves, et de deux de les traduire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai trouvé cela tellement chou que je me devais de partager cet écrit.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original (lien dans mon profil).

N'hésitez aussi surtout pas à laisser un ch'tite review, on épanchera nos larmichettes ensemble, d'accord ?

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle traduction ^^,

Meylhana.


End file.
